Yuuri Is Mine!
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Fed up with waiting for his 'Wimp' to come back, Wolfram heads off to Yuuri's world - just to find out that Yuuri's gone off with some human woman? Why that cheating WIMP!


Yuuri Is Mine

Yuuri Is Mine!

Summary: Wolfram's fed up with waiting for Yuuri to come back from the other world. So he asks Ulrike to send him to Yuuri's world to fetch his 'cheating' fiancé. Of course, when he gets there, he finds Yuuri – but why is there that girl hanging off of him?

--

"Thanks again, Ulrike," Wolfram said, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a hand.

Ulrike nodded. "His Highness should come back soon, anyways, but I understand your plight. These past few months without His Majesty were hard on you. You missed him very much."

Wolfram blushed, but nodded. "Well, yeah. We're engaged, after all. We should really never be separated…"

Ulrike smiled. "Just relax. Everything will work out."

Wolfram nodded, and so began the ritual to send Wolfram to Earth.

--

Wolfram landed in a full bath. "Ow…" he muttered. Rough landing. He sat up, and saw an extremely shocked, naked Shori staring at him. "Oh, Yuuri's brother. Hey." He stood up, stepped out of the water, grabbed a towel, and walked out as if he owned the place.

Yuuri's mother just happened to be outside the door, vacuuming. "Wol-chan!" She instantly pulled the blonde boy into a hug. "You came for a visit!"

Wolfram allowed the woman to hug him, turning slightly red. "M-hmm. Jennifer, have you seen Yuuri?"

"Yuu-chan went out with Tara-chan, so he isn't home right now," Jennifer replied.

"Tara?" Wolfram blinked.

"M-hmm… I think I have a picture." Jennifer went over to the hall closet, finding the evil 'Pictures of Younger-Yuuri' photo book. She opened it, and found a picture of Yuuri, when he was around four or five, sitting next to a girl around his age. Yuuri looked as he always had at that age, but the girl looked much different – she had strawberry-blonde hair similar to Yozak's, and dark brown eyes. They were wearing identical dresses, and Yuuri's mother was smiling in the background.

"That's Yuu-chan and Tara when they were little. I don't have any new pictures of her, because she lives a long way off… She's from another country, called the United States. Yuu-chan and her were childhood friends."

Wolfram instantly stiffened. He'd had way too many bad encounters with 'childhood' friends ending up wanting more. "Where'd they go?"

"Yuu-chan went to spend the day with her before seeing her off home," Jennifer replied. "Why?"

"See her off…?" Wolfram jealously growled. "Why that… Yuuri…!"

Jennifer giggled. "Let's get you into some clothes, Wol-chan."

--

Wolfram had changed into a pair of Yuuri's jeans and one of his shirts, and currently 'Jennifer' was babbling on and on about how good it looked on Wolfram.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother, but where's Yuuri?" Wolfram sighed.

"Oh… I think he said they were going skating. I'll take you there, Wol-chan," Jennifer smiled brightly. "Anything for my son's adorable fiancé!"

_At least _someone_ thinks that,_ Wolfram growled mentally.

--

Wolfram practically threw himself out of the car. Not only was this hunk of metal on wheels terrifying in itself, when you put Yuuri's mother behind the wheel… ugh. "I'll be back with Yuuri later," he said, glancing over his shoulder towards Jennifer. "See you soon."

Yuuri's mother nodded and drove off, narrowly missing two passing cars, a light post, and a fire hydrant. Wolfram didn't know anything about driving a car, but even he knew that that wasn't the way to drive one…

He looked at the 'skating rink', as Jennifer had called it, and went inside. In front of him was a small booth with a door that led into the main part of the building. He handed over the piece of paper that Yuuri's mother had given him (she called it 'yen', whatever that was), and the man asked for his shoe size. "Um… I don't know," he admitted, blinking. Was this something he had to know?

"That's fine… Just let me see your shoe," the employee replied, trying to be helpful. Wolfram handed it over, confused and slightly uncomfortable with only one of Yuuri's spare shoes on. "All right. Here," the employee smiled, handing Wolfram back the shoe and two strange contraptions that looked like a black leather boot with a knife blade on the bottom. He went in through the door, supposing that these were supposed to have something to do with 'skating' – whatever that was.

He somehow managed to get the strange boot-contraptions on, and attempted to stand up, and instantly wobbled, grabbing at the lockers nearby frantically.

A girl, whom Wolfram thought vaguely of as slightly above average looking – she was nowhere near Yuuri's unconscious grace, how he so easily pulled off that beautiful black hair and those deep eyes – smiled at him. "Would you like some help?" she offered. "You look like a first-timer." She had dark brown hair, cropped short, and matching eyes, but obviously took good care of herself – she was lean, mostly muscle.

Wolfram flushed, embarrassed to be taking help from a woman. "I'd appreciate it," he murmured.

The girl smiled and took his hand. "All right. Let's get you on the rink, and then I'll teach you how to stop, turn, and move. Then I'll have to get back to work," she smiled. "My name's Yuuko, by the way."

Wolfram mentally winced at the name. One syllable from Yuuri… Damnation. "Nice to meet you, Yuuko."

--

Wolfram, thankfully, was a fast learner. In ten minutes, he'd perfected the basics of skating, though he had trouble stopping sometimes. Yuuko wasn't a bad teacher, either. "Thanks again," he said to her, skidding to a shaky halt in front of her.

"You're a fast learner. You could get pretty good, if you wanted," Yuuko encouraged with a smile. "Keep practicing!"

Wolfram smiled at her again and took off for the far end of the huge rink. It was then that he saw the familiar black hair and slim frame of Yuuri. That was enough to make his heart soar with joy – Yuuri was here!

But the next thing he noticed was enough to make his blood boil.

Clinging to Yuuri like a child stubbornly clinging to a parent they don't want to leave, was an older version of that little strawberry-blonde brat! She cried out, and nearly fell over, only to be caught by _Wolfram's_ fiancé!

Wolfram was close enough to even hear them, though he stayed in the crowd, hoping not to be noticed by Yuuri. "Yuuri, I can't do this…!" Tara protested. She yelped again, and again Yuuri kept her from falling. Wolfram was now wishing that he'd just let the clumsy little hussy fall. Yuuri was his! This woman had no right to be hanging all over him!

"It's okay, Tara. You can do it," Yuuri encouraged, smiling at her. Wolfram felt a twinge in his chest. Yuuri had never smiled at him like that… did the Maou love this human girl?

"Really, Yuuri…! I'll hurt myself, or you... I already hurt your leg, didn't I?"

"It's fine," Yuuri assured her. "Besides, don't you want to have some more fun memories before you head back to the US?"

"Well, yes, of course, but… I don't know, Yuuri… This just seems like a bad idea. You know how bad my coordination is."

Yuuri laughed. "Can't be any worse than mine half the time. Just come on." Yuuri took Tara's hand and pulled him after him, picking up speed. Tara squeaked, and grasped tightly at Yuuri's hand.

Wolfram growled, and picked up speed. Yuuri, that cheater!

Tara promptly hit a rough patch of ice and fell. Wolfram watched it in silent triumph – until she landed smack on top of Yuuri. That just sent a fresh wave of jealousy through the Mazoku. He'd had enough of this! He wasn't going to stay on the sidelines while his fiancé was flirting with other men or women!

Yuuri knelt down, extending a hand to Tara. "Come on. Let's try again."

Tara took his hand, and Wolfram surged forward. He caught both of them off-guard, and smacked Tara's hand away from Yuuri's.

"Wolfram…!" Yuuri seemed to be genuinely surprised to see him. _I bet he is! He never thought I'd catch him on a date with someone, that cheater,_ Wolfram thought angrily.

"Is this… a friend of yours, Yuuri?" Tara asked, blinking.

"Yeah," Yuuri said, staring at Wolfram strangely. He offered his hand to Tara again, and helped her up before Wolfram could complain. "Wolfram, what's with you?" he hissed.

"What's with me?" Wolfram hissed back. "What do you think, you wimpy cheater?"

Tara turned red, glancing at Yuuri, and then back at Wolfram. "Oh…! Yuuri, you're… like that?"

Yuuri blushed brightly. "It's not what it sounds like!" he insisted.

"I don't mind, honestly, Yuuri! So long as you're happy!" Tara smiled.

Wolfram glared at this other girl. Trying to play the 'Pity me, because I only want you to be happy' card. Why that little… He'd show her! "Yuuri is mine – he's my fiancé!" he snapped. "So you leave him alone!"

Tara blinked, and looked at Yuuri with a curious expression on her face. "Gay marriage is allowed here?" she asked curiously.

"Ugh…" Yuuri sighed heavily. "Just when I thought I could have one weekend with my cousin without any interference…!"

"Cousin?" Wolfram blinked.

Tara smiled. "Yuuri, you should have told your boyfriend that I was coming! I'm sure we could have had much more fun if it had been three of us instead of just two. Besides, you know that I wouldn't care if you liked boys, so long as you love the person you're with."

Yuuri sighed heavily. "I'm not… Oh, forget it…"

"We're going to miss my plane, Yuuri. Let's just get going. I'm no good at this, anyways. I don't want my last memory of Japan to be me falling on my butt repeatedly, do I?" Tara smiled.

Yuuri smiled in defeat, and glanced at Wolfram with a look that said 'we'll settle this later'. Wolfram gulped.

--

Yuuri waved as his cousin boarded her plane. A few minutes later, it took off. He sighed. Now that that was over… Time to take care of the next thing on the agenda. "Wolfram."

Wolfram looked at the ground guiltily. "Yeah?" he grumbled.

"We're heading back to my house. We'll talk there."

Wolfram followed Yuuri out the door of the airport to his mother's car wordlessly, wondering what kind of 'justice' punishment Yuuri had in store for him.

--

Yuuri closed the door behind him, switching the light on. Wolfram gulped nervously, looking around for some means of escape from his apparently pissed-off fiancé. None. Yuuri was blocking the only one. He was never afraid of Yuuri, but to see him direct his annoyance – his anger, even – towards him was unpleasant. He felt like an insolent three-year-old about to be scolded for taking the last cookie from the cookie jar without asking.

"Wolfram. Why'd you butt in on my day with Tara like that?" Yuuri asked calmly.

"I… I came here to see what was taking you so long," Wolfram admitted. "You were taking so long, and I come here and see some girl hanging all over you…! Are you telling me that I shouldn't have been upset?"

"You don't believe in me," Yuuri said simply.

"Huh?" Wolfram looked taken aback.

"You don't believe in me," Yuuri repeated. "You're insecure enough when it comes to me, that you think I'll jump up and run off with anything female or remotely good-looking," he simplified. He sat next to Wolfram on the bed, and Wolfram saw the hurt in his Maou's eyes.

"Yuuri…"

"I deserve it, probably. I haven't exactly been the best fiancé to you," Yuuri admitted. "But you don't need to blow up just because I'm spending time with someone of the opposite sex, especially my cousins or other family members, for that matter." Wolfram visibly winced. "Why'd you act that way?"

"I… I don't know. I was afraid… I… I thought she might take you away from me. I thought… maybe you liked her more than you do me."

"Is that so…?" Yuuri asked quietly. "Well, that's stupid."

Wolfram glanced at his Maou guiltily.

"I like Tara – of course I do, we're family, and I don't get to see her all that much. But I love you. Wolfram. Do you get it now?"

Wolfram stared at Yuuri in shock. "You…?"

Yuuri smiled over at him. "Yup. I admit it. I like a guy. End of the world's on the way, right?"

Wolfram smiled, barely noticeable. "No… it just means my looks finally got through your thick skull," he said, completely serious. Yuuri burst out laughing.

"Oi, what's to laugh at, Wimp?"

"Don't—call me—a—wimp," Yuuri breathed between laughs, "Pretty-Boy!"


End file.
